And A Bottle of Rum
by Annabelle Tonsia
Summary: Aristal always knew she was different but now after her encounter with her idol Captain Jack Sparrow she is the only one who can save the ones around her,those she cares for,and the people she lovesher brother Will,his love Elizabeth,Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

And a bottle of rum

Chapter one

Old faces and new dangers

Author's note: I like to put in commentary since sometimes my thoughts become jumbled and are rather confusing to sort out. If you have a problem with it then I guess you shouldn't be reading this, now should you.

Tia Dalma & Davey Jones have had a child together, but Davey believes that if anyone else were to discover the child that she would not be in danger. So he hid her within the confines of a small town (inside a fish bucket to be precise), where a woman found her & along with her husband took her in. The couple named the baby Aristal, Aristal Turner, just eight days after they found their baby girl the woman had a child, a baby boy, whom she named after his father, William Turner.

Fourteen years later the woman died from ailment and Will (as he was known), took off in search of his father, who had been at sea for a few months now, leaving Aristal alone in the house with no one to guide her. In the time she spent alone she gained quite an obsession with pirates, she withdrew from the teachings of society for women and began to act, dress, & talk like a boy (language wise of course, I don't mean she started to speak with a deep voice).

When she heard that her brother had turned up in Port Royal she immediately set her mind on going and living with him. Before she left she wrote a letter to Will telling him of her plans, but sadly she arrived a day before the letter. She tried to explain things but the letter did a much better job.

Will happily welcomed her & gave her at least a hundred apologies for leaving her alone for six years. Each time he gave her a pardon she replied with the same answer, "Please, Brother do not tire yourself with the past. If you had not left I wouldn't be the upstanding citizen I am today, you're such a little mongrel." This always confused him 'cause he couldn't tell if she was saying he was a bad influence, or was just speaking sarcastically. He soon realized that as long as Aristal was in Port Royal he would have to watch over her carefully, many men were amazed at her beauty and attempted to have possession of it.

Aristal soon realized Will's own obsession with Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. She was often doing vile and slightly vicious things to Elizabeth, Aristal's opinion of her was that she was simply put, the governor's spoiled, little daughter, she wasn't worth a passing glance much less her baby brother's heart.

One day, not long after Will had made a delivery to the governor's household, a pirate appeared in the town and gave the soldiers a good run for their money.

"Willy, I hear you fought the pirate, and I hear the old swashbuckler had to come save you. What were all those hours upon hours of sword training for, if you couldn't down one man?" Aristal teased.

_That scoundrel made fools of the British army, what foolhardy and mischievous 'havior … I wish I had gotten to do it too._

"I did get to fight him, but Mr. Brown did not come save me. I had the exit blocked and right before the army busted in, _**he**_ came up behind the bloody pirate and hit him over the head with a bottle, knocked him out." Will whined in complaint.

"Sure, sure. Either way I wish I could've seen it." Aristal said swatting her hand in the air slightly, as if brushing Will off entirely. " But instead I got to clean house, which is, of course, my greatest joy in the world."

Just then there was an enormous booming sound as a cannon ball hit one of the walls that protected Port Royal's internal city.

Aristal and Will did what came natural to them, they grabbed their swords and rushed to the door. As they exited their warm, cozy home they entered a city filled with explosions, both of bombs and screams. Each went after the first pirate they could find.

_I wonder if 'ese pirates 'ave come for the other one from 'is mornin', maybe 'e's their cap' in._

Aristal danced around the crowded & frantic streets wondering if she was just imagining what she was seeing, she could have sworn she had killed half these pirates at least three times already. She caught sight of Will just as he caught site of a group of pirates hauling Elizabeth towards the shore.

Aristal began to fight her way towards him, but a pirate stopped her as another caught up to Will. She had just managed to kill her attacker in time for her to witness her brother be bludgeoned over the head with the blunt of a gun. She rushed over to him as he fell to the ground, She spent the rest of the night there at his side completely alert to every noise made by even the smallest creature, there in the middle of the road she wanted to weep, no she wanted to chase down those bloody fools & kill the lot of them.

"I'm sorry Willy, I know you hate pirates & that you would never want me to do this, but I am going to find those pirates there's something I need to find out. I know you'll come fallow me especially since they have Elizabeth, but you have never been able to catch up to me before." Aristal smiled from underneath her hat at the unconscious Will. Then she stood and casually walked back to Will's & her home.

In the brig Captain Jack Sparrow sat there looking pitifully at the dog who guarded the cell door keys, trying to lure him in with a old bone. Just before Jack could grab the keys the dog was spooked and ran of down the hall. In desperation he attempted to pick the lock with the bone. Suddenly he heard soft clicks of a woman's shoe, but it seemed as though a soldier who had worn boots all his life had slipped them on, so in shock he tossed the bone aside. He pushed his hat half-over his eyes and turned so his back was to the door.

In a matter of seconds a young woman in a soft white and purple gown appeared behind him.

"Are you the one who they were chasing yesterday afternoon?"

"Aye, that I am. Now who might you be miss?"

"My name is Aristal. I want to know if you have any idea where that ship from last night, and the pirates who man it have gone to." She said sternly, holding back her excitement to be talking with a real pirate.

"Most people would ask who they are before they ask where they're going, although by the time they learn who they really are they don't really want to know where they are, except maybe just to be able to avoid that place." Jack answered slightly amused.

"Anyways what would a girl like you want with pirates like them."

"Ah, but I already know who they are. And what exactly do you mean by 'a girl like you', hmm?" She said a little agitated.

"Oh, you already know who it was. Might you share that name with me then." Jack said completely ignoring Aristal's question.

"The Black Pearl." She said quietly to bring the drama to the words that she felt rightfully deserved them. "The mysterious ship that no other can match captained by the one man who no other can match."

"And just who might that be?" jack asked inching closer to the bars.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, of coarse." Aristal said bluntly.

Right before jack could answer her words, and her main question, they heard someone in boots stomping down the steps. As soon as Aristal heard these she immediately assumed it was her brother and ran down the hall, & hid behind a wall.

_Willy, you just had to come now. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up just yet. Oh well, I guess this is good. I would never have been able to free him on my own. And with my bad sense of direction, wouldn't have been able to fallow any directions I'd have gotten out of 'im._

"You, Sparrow. "Will said panting slightly.

"Aye" Jack said, now laying down to seem as though he wasn't doing anything.

"You are familiar with the ship the Black Pearl? "Will asked.

Jack took a quick glance at the wall where Aristal was hidden, wondering why both of them were curious about the Pearl.

"I 'eard of it." Jack replied.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa & his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla da Muerta. Its an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack said half-smiling.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore the anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never, They took Miss. Swann. Also I think my sister may have gone after them. "

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fare lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? the keys run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage & the right application of strength… the door will lift free." Will said picking up & putting into the cell door bars a table.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner"

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will stated bluntly but suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on the pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass."

"And my sister."

"Yes, yes. Now do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." Will pushed on the table & popped the door off, making a loud boom.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not with out my effects." Jack grabbed his effects then leaned over and said quietly" Thanks for the compliment, love."

Then they rushed off and made a small turn for the stairs.

_The man I was talking to was __the__ Captain Jack Sparrow, and now my brother is going off with 'im to save Elizabeth & me. Wait that's right Willy said Elizabeth was gone before he said anything about me._


	2. Chapter 2

A bottle of rum

Chapter two

Aristal kept the soldiers baffled & running around like chickens with their heads cut off by telling them that she had come down there to speak with Frederic, a soldier who had loved her since she had come to Port Royal, and that she couldn't find him. Then one of the pirates from last night had come charging in and that she hid whilst he busted Sparrow out. She felt horrible speaking ill of her idol since she was just fifteen, when she first heard of The Great Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.

Once she had gotten them to believe her story she fallowed Jack & Will to the shore. She lost their trail there & thought she would have to give up until she saw a dinghy lift itself up & grow legs. She thought it would be best to wait and watch. She watched as they crawled into the ocean & disappeared.

_I guess that is the end of this little adventure……………………………………………………………………..._

**So, so, so sorry about it being so short and about how I went a little over board with the dot dot-dot-dot-dot-thing.**


End file.
